


Sweet Sounds

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie is a perv ... or perhaps not really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sounds

Katie was almost asleep when her room-mate and his boyfriend came home that night.  
She grinned to herself as she heard how Reid tried to keep a giggling Luke silent but didn't succeed  
much.

It didn't long and the door to Reid's room closed, the sound followed by a low thud as two bodies collided against it.

Katie cuddled deeper into her pillow, happy to know that Reid and Luke had finally managed to take their relationship to the next level.

***

Katie jolted awake again at the sound of a low cry. Hastily she moved to check on her son, but Jacob was still asleep in his crib, snoring in that cute way only babies and small animals can get away with.

Katie went back to bed and just as she slipped under her blanket she heard another cry.

She pressed her face into her pillow to stifle her laughter. This time it had been clear that the cry had come from the room on the other side of the wall, and had nothing to do with a child in discomfort.

She tried to ignore any further sounds of pleasure, and go back to sleep but once aware of them, it was hard to overhear more following.

It didn't help that Katie's sleepy, relaxed state of mind supplied her the images to go with the sounds.   
And to her surprise the idea of Reid's tight butt moving rhythmically between Luke's outstretched legs didn't freak her out as much as it possibly should have. Far from it.

It rather set off a tingly feeling deep between her own legs.

Unconsciously her legs started to ball up her blanket and press it firmly against her inflamed lower body. As the first memories of Brad started to flood her mind, promising to spiral her lust out of control, she reached under her bed, blindly searching for a long forgotten basket hidden there.

***

A week later Reid came home from the hospital, and placed a big box of AA batteries on top of Katie's notes for her show the next day.

"What's this?" she asked surprised, trying to remember if she had asked him to pick something up for her at the store, and he had just misunderstood her. But nothing came to mind.

"Thought you could need some of those after the last few nights. Your old ones must be running low by now." He kissed her cheek. "I'm happy you are feeling better, just remember that these walls are thin!"

For once Katie was quite happy that Reid put his head inside the fridge in the search for food, so he couldn't see her blush.

She was contemplating telling him that thin walls carried sounds both ways, but then decided to keep that information for herself a bit longer, until she could present it to him in a moment when he didn't expect it coming either.

Revenge would be sweet


End file.
